Temptation
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He didn't want to marry a girl he disliked much. And he definitely didn't want to love someone that was wrong for him to love. Especially his own abductor. 69D , MukuDino.
1. Starting of Temptation

Pairings : 69D .

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

Dino played with his fingers nervously, and looked at Romario. He immediately sat up, getting the attention of the person sitting beside him.

"Maybe we should postpone-"

The stern look his subordinate gave him told him otherwise.

Dino fell back to the seat, feeling the cushion against his back, and stared out of the car window.

He would like to get out of here, if there was a choice for him.

He saw kids playing by the roadside freely.

So he could not understand why he, an adult, must be forced to do something he did not want to do at all.

Like now. Marrying a person that he did not like very much.

Dino sighed, and looked around the car.

The driver was somebody that he had never seen before.

"You're new-"

The car suddenly went for a quick turn which resulted in the immediate crashing of the car into a brick wall, and the shattering sound of the car's windows being broken could be heard.

Luckily, Dino had held on tight to his seat, and was thus, safe. He turned, wanting to check if Romario was alright, but something occurred to stop him from doing so.

The car moved back, and drove straight into the wall again, for one last time.

The Cavallone Boss lost his consciousness.

* * *

Hibari stared at the fuming bride, and leaned back against the chair.

Dino was late. Very late.

His phone rang, and he supposed it must be his former teacher telling him how serious the traffic jam was and all, or some sort of stupid excuse.

Or maybe he had finally gained courage to run away.

He pressed the key, answering the phone.

Only to hear something he did not expect to happen today.

"Boss, he's gone."

* * *

_"Ah Kyoya, do you remember the story that I had once told you?"_

_His former student looked at him, and shrugged._

_"The love of a fire."

* * *

_

He felt a sudden stinging when he regained consciousness. It was coming from his head, probably his forehead.

Opening his eyes, he found that he was in a dark place.

He could not open his right eye. Something wet was forbidding him from doing so.

Blood, the smell told him so. He knew the coppery smell too well.

He tried to move his hand, but heard a clattering sound instead.

No, wait. This could not be true.

He tried to move his legs, and heard the same clattering sound.

His wrists were cuffed, and so were his ankles.

It was certainly uncomfortable to have his arms behind his back, and he just could not move at all.

Wait.

He was supposed to be on the way to the church.

The car...

Right, the suspicious driver.

Dino's left eye stung when something bright was brought close to him.

A person was squatting in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

The man's gloved hand was holding a candle stand. The hair which had the unique colour of blue, and the mismatched pair of eyes were what made Dino recognize who was the person before him immediately.

-.

-.

-.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

"What happened to Romario?" Dino demanded, and Mukuro just rested the candle stand aside. He looked so carefree, which angered the Cavallone boss.

He bit his bottom lip hard, before continuing to yell at the Vongola illusionist. "Answer me! What's your in-"

"I guess you don't understand, Cavallone. You're in no place to ask something from me, or even trying to demand a simple answer."

Dino tried to break free from those cuffs on his wrists and ankles, which amused to Mukuro to no end. "If you succeed in breaking free of them, do tell me. I'll reward you."

Ah, the sarcasm which Dino hated much. "I doubt you've got the ability of giving anyone rewards."

Mukuro stared at Dino quizzically. Perhaps he really did not know what sort of situation he was in now. "The simplest reward, is a reward too. May I remind you of that, Cavallone?"

"Like what?" Dino felt pain rise from his cuffed wrists. They had probably turned red from all of the friction between the handcuffs and his wrists.

Mukuro suddenly leaned forward to him. It was certainly much too close for comfort.

There was silence, none of them spoke for a short while.

Breaths intermingling, Mukuro tilted Dino's chin upwards.

"Like-" Mukuro could see that Dino was glaring silently at him.

His other hand ran through Dino's bright-coloured hair seductively.

"A kiss...?" Mukuro's smirk turned wider, and he actually leaned in much closer than before.

Dino could already feel the slightest touch of Mukuro's lips, but he stood his ground. He wanted to maintain his calm composure.

"I would appreciate it if you-" Dino tried to move backwards, but he was already touching the wall.

He tried to push Mukuro off of him, but that thought was distinguished as it certainly suggested for this illusionist to do something more ridiculous than now.

"Get away from me," Dino hissed, his glare getting more intense.

Mukuro's unique laughter was heard again, and Dino nearly let out a sigh of relief when Mukuro moved away from him.

The blue-haired male walked further and further away, and before Dino could stop himself, he blurted out something he did not want to say out loud.

"Mukuro...! Where are you going...!"

He heard the footsteps of Mukuro stop, and he saw another candle stand being held in Mukuro's hands. "I see, the Cavallone tenth boss is going to depend on me now, right?"

Dino glared daggers at the proud illusionist, and his hands were closed tightly. "Dream on...! Continue dreaming, illusionist."

Mukuro raised a questioning eyebrow upon Dino's emphasized word, 'illusionist', and found that the Cavallone made a real source of entertainment for him.

"I wonder, who was the one that called Mukuro out loud earlier?"

Dino bit his bottom lip, and tried to refrain himself from cursing the illusionist out loud.

Mukuro lit the other candle stand, and light illuminated the place slightly. Dino could see where he was more clearly now.

"Where am I?" Dino asked, and was rather surprised at how soft his voice sounded.

Perhaps Mukuro's earlier words had worked into his mind without him knowing it.

_"I guess you don't understand, Cavallone. You're in no place to ask something from me, or even trying to demand a simple answer."_

Mukuro rested the candle stands on two spots, which lit up the surroundings. Dino could see that there were two small tables.

There was a big gap between those two candle stands, and Dino did not get why.

Mukuro noticed the continuous stare from him, and looked at the Cavallone, a finger reaching for his lips.

-.

-.

-.

"It's a secret."

* * *

Dino bit the insides of his cheeks at that answer which he thought was annoying, and noticed the smirk that was still on the illusionist's face. "This is not funny...! Let me go already, Rokudo Mukuro!" he snarled.

Mukuro suddenly went closer to Dino, and the Cavallone, on instinct, moved his legs closer to himself.

The illusionist, upon seeing this sight, smirked. "I'm not going to do anything to you, since you haven't done anything for me to give you any rewards."

Dino forced a smile out, trying his best to hide his murderous face behind that smile of his. "Am I wrong to feel pleased that I haven't done anything to get any rewards from you, mister?"

Mukuro just shrugged, and his left arm slid under Dino's knees and his other arm was wrapped around his back. "W-Wait, what are you-"

Dino immediately felt himself leaning onto something, and he was clever enough to realize that it was the chest of the illusionist who he really felt like biting to death.

Ah, his former student's catchphrase?

He finally understood what Hibari was thinking when he said he wanted to bite people to death. Because he certainly wanted to do exactly that to Mukuro.

"This is not what I expected. I thought you'd be as heavy as an elephant," Mukuro commented as he looked down at the Cavallone who he was carrying now.

Dino gritted his teeth, and cursed the illusionist silently. "Just let me go."

Seeing that the illusionist was bent on ignoring him, Dino neared Mukuro's shoulder out of impulse, and bit it as hard as he could.

Mukuro winced from the pain that blossomed on his shoulder, and sighed silently. "Are you a cat, Cavallone?"

Dino was ignoring him, and bit harder than before when Mukuro suddenly let go of him, causing him to fall behind. "Wha, you-"

He stopped his words when something soft touched his back. It was a bed. And he certainly could not speak, when Mukuro suddenly went falling towards him.

Dino shut his eyes immediately for a moment, and he could feel the bed jerking strongly at the sudden impact of two persons falling onto it in such a way.

He opened his eyes, and realized that the blood had dried already.

But that was not the important point.

Mukuro's hands were on the sides of his head, and Dino realized a little too late that Mukuro was straddling him.

He held his breath when the illusionist bent and went close to him again with that usual smirk plastered across his face.

Mukuro's face neared Dino's neck, his hot breath tickling fair, bared skin.

"You do love biting, don't you?"

Dino was about to protest that he certainly was not a cat until Mukuro cut in with a sentence that made him speechless.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"Did I ever mention to you that I love licking...?"

* * *

Thanks coocuit, the nicest beta :DDD ! ! *hugs.

And, I'm stepping out of my comfort zone to write something I hadn't attempt before. ^_^

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated ! :D**

I'll update soon. (:


	2. 1st Temptation

Dino had made the biggest mistake in the world.

He had never been so wrong.

He had actually chosen to bite that sadistic illusionist.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Dino bit his bottom lip when he felt something foreign pressing against him. He nearly cringed at the wetness on his neck, which he knew clearly what it was.

He turned his head to face the other way instead of the illusionist, but little did he know that this action was going to let the illusionist gain more access to his neck.

Mukuro smirked, his tongue trailing up from Dino's neck to his jaw, earning the softest gasp from the Cavallone.

Dino bit his bottom lip harder than before. Just... What the hell...! He was not supposed to let out something like that! Like, like he _enjoyed _it. This was wrong.

He shot a quick glance at the illusionist, praying wholeheartedly that Mukuro had not heard that.

He could feel the wet muscle leaving his jaw, and Mukuro's eyes were so close to him, getting all his attention.

"Wh-"

Mukuro leaned to where Dino's ear was, licking it thoroughly.

"M-Mukuro, stop it already..!"

The illusionist's smirk grew wider, and he whispered in a low, seductive voice;

"Why, I wonder who it was gasping a moment ago."

Dino's face reddened immediately, and he shook his head fervently. "You heard wrongly, you sadist-"

His bottom lip was the victim of his own biting again when the wetness was back, sliding slowly from his ear to the side of his lips.

His neck, being supported by Mukuro's hand, was lifted up slightly.

He could see Mukuro's lips so near to his, and he shut his eyes immediately.

-.

-.

-.

"Ah, I see. You're actually quite enjoying it, aren't you? You're closing your eyes, waiting for my precious kiss, right?" Mukuro got up, smirking.

Dino opened one of his eyes, and saw Mukuro was still straddling him, just that their faces were not that close anymore.

Safe for the time being...?

It was then that Mukuro's earlier sentence hit him hard.

Enjoying what?

His licking?

"Dream on...!" Dino fumed.

He was the Vongola Mist Guardian...!

Surely he would know better than to play a prank like this?

Strands of blonde hair fell across the Cavallone's sweaty forehead, and Mukuro pushed them aside lightly. "I'll continue dreaming then. If you hope so, that me dreaming of-"

"Let me out of here already." Dino did not want to continue listening to Mukuro's rubbish.

Mukuro got off of the bed, pulling the blanket up which was initially underneath the Cavallone.

Covering the blonde with the blanket, the confused look on Dino amused him.

"Don't you get it? You're going to spend _nights_ here." Mukuro emphasized on the word, _nights_.

Mukuro looked at the candle stands, and shifted his vision back to the Cavallone, the Cavallone's neck still having a slight wet sheen to it.

"Lights on or off?"

"I'm seriously going to get your head rolling on the floor!" Dino spat.

Mukuro silently decided to take that as lights off, and took one of the candle stands up, and blew the flame off of the candle stick. He noticed the intense glare coming from the Cavallone, and his smirk could not help but get wider.

The Cavallone was seriously too interesting.

"Try getting my head rolling on the floor, I'll wait, Cavallone." Mukuro rested the candle stand back on the table, and walked with light footsteps to the other one.

Dino felt anger rising inside of him, and he was seriously going to either yell at this illusionist or bite his poor bottom lip to death.

"I'll blast your head off, and I'm going to bake you together with cookies...!"

"Cookies? Are you serious, Cavallone?"

Mukuro stared at the Cavallone; he was really amused.

Dino took in a deep breath, not wanting to explode because of too much anger rising inside of him. "Try me, you kidnapper!"

"I'm not going to get a ransom from your family. It's not counted as kidnapping," Mukuro said flatly, blowing the flames out of the other candle, sending the room into total darkness.

Dino was about to retort when Mukuro's gloved fingers suddenly touched his collarbone. "W-Wait, what are you trying again?"

"Good night, little kitty," Mukuro whispered into Dino's ear, before he turned and walked straight to the door.

Little... kitty.

He?

"D-Don't wet your pants, you cat!" Dino bit his bottom lip so hard that he tasted copper.

Mukuro did not reply. Did he leave the room...?

Dino sighed loudly, as he stared into the darkness.

Being reminded of the licking incident, Dino screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment, a hint of pink spreading across his cheeks.

-.

-.

Mukuro closed the door, taking off his leather gloves.

His smirk remained, and he stared at the door he had just closed.  
_  
_  
_"So, how should the cat play with the kitty...?"_

-.

-.

Hibari stared at the car which the whole front had been crushed.

The driver was nowhere to be seen. Dino too.

Romario was in the hospital, receiving treatment.

It was big news in the Mafia world. It looked like a search warrant for the Cavallone boss might be issued soon.

-.

-.

-.

Mukuro poured water into Dino's mouth carefully, and saw the Cavallone rinsing his mouth, washing all the toothpaste away.

He just chuckled silently at that sight. The Cavallone was child-like.

Seeing Dino turn to look at him, Mukuro immediately took the basin out to shield him from the water before Dino could spit the water at him.

"Clever, huh," Dino said flatly.

Mukuro lowered the basin, and stared at the Cavallone. "I'm not going to have you brush your teeth for the rest of the week."

"You are not going to have me stay here for the rest of the week," Dino retorted.

Mukuro leaned forward. He could smell the faint scent of the mint toothpaste. "Trust me, you are going to."

Although Rokudo Mukuro was infamous for his lies, but at that moment,

Dino took his words at that time, for real.

-.

-.

"What's this?"

"Curry rice," Mukuro stated the obvious.

"With poison inside?" Dino said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"I wouldn't use such a resort to crush an ant." Mukuro had the world's fakest smile, trust Dino.

Dino felt his eyebrow twitch at the word, 'ant', and he clenched his hands tightly. "Release my hands, you _abductor_."

"No." Mukuro's answer was certainly that immediate.

Dino was really too frustrated to even try to fake a smile that he just went bawling;

"I can't eat like this, you annoying cat!"

Mukuro was chewing the food he had just prepared, and rested the bowl and chopsticks down, taking Dino's bowl up.

Using the spoon, he scooped up the rice, together with the curry and potato.

Dino leaned back a little when the spoon neared him. "What?"

"It's obvious. Say 'ah'."

"What?"

"Open your mouth." The spoon went closer, and Dino leaned more and more to the back. "Just unlock these handcuffs...!"

Mukuro stared at him, and could see that Dino was insisting on getting the cuffs unlocked.

Resting the bowl and spoon down, Dino smiled silently to himself when he thought Mukuro was finally going to let him go.

"Nice," Mukuro mumbled softly as he continued eating, much to Dino's displeasure.

Mukuro noticed that Dino was glaring daggers at him, and he pretended as though he had never seen that.

"I would rather die than have you feed me," Dino grumbled as he bent to his bowl, using his tongue to get the food into his mouth.

Mukuro stared at the scene before him, and the word 'kitty' floated above Dino.

Shrugging, Mukuro went back eating 'peacefully'.

It was indeed easy to eat the food at the top, but for the food that was lying at the bottom of the bowl, his tongue was not that-

_Mukuro smirked, his tongue trailing up from Dino's neck to his jaw, earning the softest gasp from the Cavallone._

The illusionist stared at the choking Cavallone in disbelief, and bent to look at the blonde.

"Choking to death?"

"You wait...!" Dino retorted immediately, and Mukuro assumed he was alright.

No need for water then...?

-.

-.

-.

Mukuro rested his chopsticks aside after finishing his food, only to see the Cavallone still struggling with eating the food at the bottom of the bowl.

Dino stared at the bowl, eyes full of disappointment.

He should probably just go for the sides of the bowl, where the curry was still at.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow when Dino actually smiled, and bent to lick the sides of the bowl.

He remained silent as he watched Dino doing that, and saw Dino manage to get some rice along with a potato into his mouth.

As Dino sat up, Mukuro just leaned forward, causing the bowls on the table to fall off of the table they were eating at, and crushed his lips against the slow-reacting Cavallone.

Mukuro's action caused Dino to fall back, but he prevented it by holding himself up with an arm. Mukuro smirked into the kiss as he deepened it, slipping his tongue into Dino's mouth before the Cavallone got back to his senses.

When Dino could finally react to what had just happened, Mukuro's hand was already cupping his cheek while his other hand was tangled in his golden locks.

No, this was not the end of the world.

Mukuro's tongue was already exploring his wet cavern, rubbing his tongue against Dino's sensually.

_This_ was the end of the world.

"M-Muku-" The illusionist was not going to give him any time to speak, choosing to deepen the kiss more and more.

Dino felt his arm giving way, and soon, his head was resting on the floor, with Mukuro on top of him, his lips captured in a deep kiss.

Licking Dino's bottom lip, it was surprisingly tickling to Dino, and he moaned into the kiss, his moan so soft, that it was nearly inaudible.

Mukuro suddenly ended the kiss hastily and withdrew, the both of them staring at each other, gasping for air.

"Mi-Mister, I think I haven't done anything to get a reward from you, have I? I-If I have done so, then do tell me. I'll be sure not to do it again." Dino was busy trying to catch his breath, and Mukuro was already breathing steadily.

Why was the he always so slow when compared to Mukuro? Damn.

Dino was stunned to see Mukuro chewing the food he had earlier used his tongue to get into his mouth after so much hard work.

"Y-Y-You, you thief...!"

That damn cat stole his food!

Mukuro just looked around at the mess he had just created, and stood up, sweeping dirt off of his pants. "It just got into my mouth without me knowing it." Mukuro 'smiled', which made Dino scowl.

"You..." Dino took in a deep breath, before yelling. "Cat...! A real perverted one, still!"

Mukuro just shrugged, totally ignoring Dino's rant as he walked away from where they were dining, before he was reminded of Dino's question.

Dino's cheeks were flushed, and he was pretty much annoyed about his destroyed breakfast.

"If you're asking me what have you done for me to reward you-"

Dino looked to the side, and found Mukuro smirking.

.-

-.

-.

"Then I would have to say you did your duty as a kitty to the fullest."

-.

-.

-.

To be continued.


End file.
